


Moon Dance

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I look at the sky tonight, I feel that there is meaning. Something will be happening that will open my eyes to new dimensions, new openness and I feel that I could accomplish anything as if all inhibitions are gone. It is a great feeling, but hard to describe. I feel as though new paths are now open to me." Gabriel mused, his arms clasped around Lucifer, his red hair spilling over Lucifer's shoulder. Both of them looked at the star drenched sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: The final Gabriel/Lucifer fic of the "trilogy". Moon Dance is considered the weakest of the three and really little more than a watered down version of Wind and Sea and Rain. Since this is also an old fic, maybe some of the newer SO2 fans will disagree. Enjoy! This fic is based on the Claude/Rena PA about the sky. _

"When I look at the sky tonight, I feel that there is meaning. Something will be happening that will open my eyes to new dimensions, new openness and I feel that I could accomplish anything as if all inhibitions are gone. It is a great feeling, but hard to describe. I feel as though new paths are now open to me." Gabriel mused, his arms clasped around Lucifer, his red hair spilling over Lucifer's shoulder. Both of them looked at the star drenched sky.

"Quite the romantic, aren't you, Gabriel?" Lucifer replied. He leaned into Gabriel's arms. Together, they sat on a cliff that overlooked the Elurian sea. To the Wise Men's eyes, the moon painted the Ocean argent. When the cool wind blew, Lucifer said nothing more. He basked in the breezes as it picked his black robes. He snuggled to Gabriel as he held him. He enjoyed the warmth emanating from Gabriel. Then, he broke the silence with curiosity.

"Gabriel, what is your favorite kind of sky?" Lucifer asked.

"Hmmm? I cannot say that you have ever asked such a question before." Gabriel replied. "Why do you ask?"

Lucifer looked at the night sky, the moonlight bathing both Wise Men. The myriad of stars seemed to hypnotize Lucifer, but he managed to answer. "There's so many kinds of skies. I could never tire of looking at them. If you had to choose only one sky, what would you choose?"

Gabriel sighed. He gently kissed Lucifer's cheek and his grip around him tightened. "Oh goodness, Lucifer. That is a very difficult question. Have you made such a choice already?"

"Yes." Lucifer replied. "I choose the sky that holds the sunset." He closed his eyes, basking in the jasmine scent of Gabriel's long, rose-colored hair as it tickled the back of his head and cheek. "The horizon reminds me of your hair."

"Hmm…I see." Gabriel answered, his breath gently blowing into Lucifer's ear. The silver haired Wise Man giggled at the sensation. "For me, I've always preferred the night sky." He began to nibble at Lucifer's ear. "The moonlight reminds me of your hair."

"Heh . . . you are very beautiful, Gabriel." Lucifer sighed. He lifted his hand to play with a little of Gabriel's hair. "But, for me, when I look at the sunset, it reminds me of the times that we embraced. I will never forget how our hearts would beat together. I feel as if the planet itself is announcing its existence."

"Ah . . . I see." The red head answered. A smile touched on his lips. "Hmph . . . I believe I have told you already about the night sky . . . somehow I felt as if you had already asked the question. Ah . . . we've known each other for so many years. Perhaps we could read each other's minds . . . "

"Perhaps . . . " Lucifer said. /Gods. I hope not . . . / "But, there's much more to the night sky for you, isn't there?"

"Yes. For me, the night sky gives me the chance to look at the moon or many moons for that matter. Ah . . . I enjoy the moonlight, even if its shine is really from suns. It can paint the sky with silver, litter the ocean with diamonds, and make the world itself shine in a dark light." He placed a gloved hand on Lucifer's chin. "It can highlight your beauty."

Lucifer silently sighed as he took Gabriel's hand from his chin and held it to his chest. /When I betray you, I will miss your poetry to me. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about that now. I can just be with you/. "Just hold me, Gabriel."

"I will do that." Gabriel responded. "I will hold you. I will always hold you. I will never let go."

/I know you won't/. Lucifer thought. /That is why I must have you killed, so I can have everything to myself . . . and I will finally be away from you/. At the same time, Lucifer cursed himself for having such thoughts. Regardless of his resentment, he loved Gabriel and he did enjoy being held by him. He simply grew weary of sharing everything with Gabriel. He wanted something for himself. He wanted to rule the universe himself and be without Gabriel for once. He knew that he couldn't do it himself, but he saw the heroes of Expel and realized that there would be a way. That way, Lucifer will rule with as clear a conscience as possible.

He knew that it would never be cleared. Gabriel loved him like the angels. Lucifer knew that. He knew that the guilt would tear him apart. He also knew that he didn't stand a chance if he fought the Wise Man leader power for power. If he used others, it would be easier. At least, Lucifer thought so.

Now he repressed those thoughts as Gabriel gave him a tender kiss. Tears came to Lucifer's eyes. He closed them, refusing to allow them to fall. For now, he wanted to feel only one thing and that was love for Gabriel that lasted for billions of years and would last for millennium to come.

"What are you thinking, Lucifer? Hmmmm?" Gabriel inquired. His lips brushed against the side of Lucifer's face.

Lucifer felt himself jump a little bit. "Nothing." He answered.

"Nothing?" Gabriel placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. He quietly laughed. "That is not possible. No one as intelligent as you can think of nothing." He began to gently massage Lucifer.

The silver haired Wise Man felt himself relax as if he were melting into Gabriel's hands. He closed his eyes and purred as he felt whatever tension he had slowly vanish. Soon, he forgot the horrible thoughts while the pleasurable sensations passed through his slender body.

"I was thinking only of you, Gabriel." Lucifer finally answered.

"Oh? Am I nothing, Lucifer?" Gabriel asked with a bit of jest in his voice.

"Ha! You nothing?" Lucifer giggled. He moved away from Gabriel's hands and turned to face him. He paused and stared into Gabriel's jade green eyes. His eyes darted down to Gabriel's bosom where a golden cross lay. Lucifer held the cross in his hand. "You are everything, Gabriel. When I think of you, all other thoughts vanish." Lucifer felt tempted to tear the cross from Gabriel's neck, but he did not. Instead, he ran his fingers over the necklace, tracing the designs, feeling the exquisite quality. He whispered, "You are worth far more than gold, then all the jewels in the universe."

Gabriel did not respond. He put his hands over Lucifer's. The silver haired Wise Man closed his eyes to accentuate the tender feeling of Gabriel's silk gloves. He did not know what else to do, so he held still while Gabriel massaged his hands. The tears came again for he knew that when all was said and done, he would never feel Gabriel's gentle touch again. The price for his ambition was Gabriel's life and he was willing to pay it through the actions of others.

Lucifer buried his face into Gabriel's white robed shoulder. His throat ached, his heart ached, but he knew that there was no turning back now. The end of Expel would be coming soon and then the 10 Wise Men would be on Nede. There, Lucifer would act on his plan. There, a part of him would die for the sake of sole authority.

"Lucifer," Gabriel whispered in his ear. "Listen to the night. It watches us both. The stars are eyes that watch our love."

/I am lying to you Gabriel/. Lucifer tightly embraced Gabriel. /I love you, but I hate you/! "Gabriel . . . "

"Hmmmm?"

/I cannot say anything to you. If I do, I will fall apart! I will reveal my true self, and then my plan would fail. I can't do that/.

"What is wrong, Lucifer?" Gabriel held Lucifer at arm's length. When Lucifer looked away, trying to hide his tears, Gabriel snared his gaze. The red head gaped at the tears falling freely down Lucfier's dark eyes. "Ah . . . Lucifer . . . why are you sad? You cannot be sad for this world."

/I am found out . . . now you will kill me/. "It's not that . . . " Lucifer said, his voice shattering with repressed tears. He tried to look away, but Gabriel held firmly held his chin.

"What is it, Lucifer?" Gabriel quietly demanded.

Lucifer tightly pressed his lips, so no sobs would escape. But, he managed to say, "I . . . don't . . . deserve you." /After what I will do, you will see/.

"How can you say such a thing?" Gabriel hugged him; he stroked the other's silver hair. "Why? We were made to be together. You are my strength."

/That's the problem. I am tired of all the years . . . I am just tired of being second to you/. Lucifer dared not say those things. He didn't know what to say. But he knew that if he remained silent, Gabriel would only wait until he said something. The red head's patience was legendary: he could and would wait forever if he had to. So Lucifer finally said, "I don't have your strength. You don't need me." He pulled away from Gabriel and looked away.

"That is not true." Gabriel replied firmly. He grasped Lucifer's arms, forcing the other to look at him. "I need you to be with me. Don't you see? I love you more than an infinity of lives. Without you, I will cease to be."

Lucifer forced himself to continue looking at Gabriel. He could not bear to look in the other's sharp green eyes, but he could not look away. He had to appear every bit as loving as Gabriel, or everything would be ruined. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

Gabriel frowned. "Why?"

/I'm sorry that I will betray you/ "Because I don't have your strength."

The red head reached out to stroke Lucifer's cheek. "You underestimate yourself, my love. You always have. I am here for you. I am with you forever."

Lucifer sighed as he leaned into Gabriel's touch. This time, he literally could not answer. He knew that if he did, he would burst into tears and reveal everything. He couldn't have that. He didn't want his ambition to be ruined by his own feelings.

Gabriel sighed. He did not say anything either. Lucifer wondered what could be going through the other's mind, but he did not ask and Gabriel would tell on his time. Lucifer didn't care either way. He loved this silence. For him, it slowly eased whatever tension he had within him. He closed his eyes. All he wanted to do for now was sleep under the stars and moon.

"Remember, Lucifer, how we would stand under the night sky and hold each other?" Gabriel asked. He put his thumbs under Lucifer's eyes in an effort to force them open. Lucifer moved his head away from Gabriel's grasp. He opened his eyes to see an expression less look on the Wise Man leader's face. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"......Of course not." Lucifer slowly answered as deep breaths left him. "I will never forget you. You can never be forgotten."

Gabriel tilted his head as he replied, "Hmmm . . . you've never spoken that way before. You speak as if I will go away."

"No . . . it's not that." Lucifer felt his pulse quickened. He wondered if Gabriel had caught onto his scheme. He quickly said, "It's just that if you ever did, I would never forget you."

"Mmmmmmm . . . " Gabriel looked at the sky, at the moonlight that bathed his gorgeous features. Lucifer couldn't help but gape as the other's sea green eyes absorbed the moon. "You need not worry about that, Lucifer." He said as he looked back at him. "I will never go away. I never have." His piercing eyes narrowed. "And I never will. You know that."

/Yes. I know that/. Shivers ran down Lucifer's spine. He knew that Gabriel was right. He remembered how he used to love it when Gabriel spoke to him that way. Now he was weary. He spent 3.7 billion years with Gabriel and he honestly felt that the end must come soon. Even if it meant taking Gabriel's life. But he could not think of such things now. He could not reveal his true feelings that were no longer in tune with Gabriel's. All he could do now was act on the love he had left before he would never be able to express himself to Gabriel again.

"Gabriel . . . " Lucifer slowly began, his throat aching from the suppressed tears. "I know that you will never go away. I have always known and I always will."

"Of course you will." Gabriel smiled. "Remember, my dear, the stars are watching you and so is the moon."

"Yes." He whispered. Lucifer leaned forward, resting his head on Gabriel's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "On Nede, I would look at the night sky with you. I remember how every time we moved, it seemed as though the moon followed us. In space, wherever we went, it seemed as if all the moons were following us." Lucifer sighed as Gabriel embraced him. "Even now, all moons on all planets seem to follow our every move. But, the moons don't really move. It's just our perception. But, whenever we danced, I felt as if the moons were dancing with us as the wind embraced us both."

"I thought you liked the sunset." Gabriel replied as his hands ran through Lucifer's silver hair. "Didn't it remind you of my hair? What of the sky that holds the sunset?"

For a while, Lucifer said nothing. The sunset was always his favorite sky, but he could never forget the night with it's bright and shining stars. Nor could he ever forget the moonlight that bathed all in its path. Nor could he ever forget that the night was Gabriel's favorite time. Gabriel gently pulled on Lucifer's hair.

"Mmmmmmm . . . of course." Lucifer muttered, his eyelids felt heavy and he slid down to rest his head on Gabriel's thighs. "But I know how you love the night sky. For me, when I look at the starlit sky, I can almost feel your heartbeat against me, your long, red hair tickling me and the gentle strength of your hands. No matter what happens, those feelings will always be with me."

"We have been together for eons, Lucifer." Gabriel whispered into Lucifer's ear. "Ever since we were children, we were always together. Even when all the stars die and the moons disappear, I will always be near you. The time it takes for the universe to die will be but a flicker of candlelight in the face of eternity." He brushed aside Lucifer's silver hair, lulling him to slumber. "For billions of years, the stars have watched us and the moons have danced with us. Our fate will never change. My love for you is infinite."

"I......know . . . all . . . too . . . well . . . " Lucifer replied, sleep overcoming him as Gabriel's warm lips gently brushed against his cheek.


End file.
